Insanity's Angel remake
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: Daisuke is mentally unstable,all he has left is his family.But what happens when he gets too close to his adopted brother Dark?But most of all,will Krad let him?DarkxDaisuke !r&r! Perviously under Enviouse-Of-You-Kid
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story use to be under Enviouse-Of-You-Kid, but I've forgotten the pass word and I gave up long ago. But out of all the stories in the account I wanted to bring back this one. Please review, it'll help determine if I should keep this story or give it up.

Enjoy.

* * *

Daisuke sat by the windowsill looking at the sunset as it painted the sky a pretty shade of pink and orange. He felt calm as he watched the colors melt into one another, though the peace was not going to last long for the poor red head.

_**"Daisuke"**_

Daisuke shut his eyes and did his best to ignore the voice that called his name so sweetly as it often did when it wanted something. And that something was never good.  
_**  
"Oh… Daisuke"**_

The redhead growled, "Leave me alone Krad!" he answered narrowing his ruby colored eyes at the older, taller blonde that sat before him. The blonde smirked as he sat there knowing how much his presence hurts Daisuke.  
_**  
"Aw are we not in the mood to play?"**_

"No, I'm not now leave me alone." Muttered Daisuke glaring at him.  
_**  
"Why? You're the only one who can see, hear, feel or even talk to me."**_

Daisuke looked at Krad for a moment and actually felt somewhat sorry for the blonde more like pity. It's true no else could see him except for Daisuke. Krad had long golden blonde hair that was between being wild and tamed, which was in a low ponytail. He had golden amber eyes too, and wore all white like an angel except he was no angel.

Krad had been with Daisuke since the accident in his middle school years, it was because of Krad that Daisuke wasn't allowed to go to school like normal, sane kids and was home schooled.

Daisuke sighed and returned to gazing out the window, he didn't want to deal with Krad. And his therapist had advised him ignore the blonde and to not bend to his will. It wasn't like Daisuke wanted to listen the him, it's just that Krad…is well…hard to ignore.

"Krad... get off..." he said as he felt the older male lean on him, Krad smirked at the red head acting as if he didn't hear Daisuke speak.

_**"Why don't we go outside...and play with your old friends" **_he murmured in a taunting manner

Daisuke's eyes widen, "No…I'll never let you go near them ever again!" he said

Daisuke eyes were covered with sadness as they remembered a certain something, which didn't help left his sprits one bit. He pulled his knees close to his chest wrapping his arms around them, as the thought repeated itself in his mind. Krad smirked seeing his words take affect on Daisuke; he just loved to toy with him. Daisuke is stubborn, and sometimes head strong, but some things even he could not fight against. Some things he could not push away, but feel the cut deeply into his heart, into his being.

"I won't go..."

Krad's smirk widens as he laid his head on Daisuke shoulder and whispered in his ear in a gleeful and cruel voice.  
_**  
"Why...? Because of what happened to Risa and Riku...?"**_

Daisuke shut his eyes tightly as he heard Krad chuckled, he hated Krad with all his heart. He wanted him to disappear be no more he wanted his life to be how it use to be. But he knew that was never going to happen. In society he was label insane, all his friends had abandoned him and all he had left was his family. And even sometimes Daisuke felt like he was pushing them to their breaking point, with Krad. And not to mention the countless pills he had to take even though they didn't help him out one bit, but the therapist thought it would help control Krad.

As if anything like that could control him...  
_**  
"Daisuke you know it was your fault but don't worry I'm here for you"**_

"...Stop it..."  
_**  
"Why? You know you're hated so why reject my love and care for you?"  
**_  
Daisuke growled and placed his hands over his ears trying to block Krad out as much as he could; yet Krad continued to taunt him saying those sweet words that were empty.

"Leave me alone..."  
_**  
"Daisuke"**_

"GO! AWAY!"

"Daisuke! Mom say's dinner's ready!"

Daisuke opened his eyes as he felt Krad leave, he looked towards the doorway to his room. There stood his older brother Dark, actually his adopted brother. He was tall had purple hair and matching deep purple eyes and was the envy of all the guys at his school since all the girls just seem to fall for him even some of the guys. He wore a tight fitting black top that expose his navel, and leather pants. He usual wears boots but he always takes them off when he's inside the house. Even though Dark could have practically any girl he never had a decent relationship with one, something that Daisuke never understood.

"Dark!" came Daisuke's voice a little more cheerful then before, Dark smirked at his little brother. He had come in cause Daisuke was having one of his fits. He was thankful that at least today it wasn't that bad.

"Hey squirt, mom's done making dinner so they're waiting for us down stairs. She told to come get you so get off you ass. So lets go eat.," he said with the smirk still on his face.

Daisuke's expression darken slightly, he hated having dinner with everyone, he felt like such an outcast whenever they had a meal together. In general any gathering that involved the whole family, whether it was inside the house or somewhere in the mall is was done right awkward.

Dark noticed his, so he walked up towards Daisuke and flicked his nose. Daisuke yelped and flinched away slightly.

"Hey, don't go all fucking emo on me now kid, at least not before you've got some food in your system now move!" said Dark placing his hands on his hips.

When Daisuke didn't seem to make any motion as in moving towards the stairs, Dark decided he needed a little bit of help. Dark pulled the boy up and started to push him out of his room, Daisuke made no protest once Dark made his mind up there's no stopping him once he starts it. Though, it is slightly annoying…

As Daisuke and Dark walked into the dinning room it was dangerously quite, they took their usual sits beside each other and began to eat.

Their mother Emiko gave Daisuke a warm smile along with their father Kosuke.

"Hello Daisuke, did you sleep well?" she asked.

Since Daisuke hardly ever came out their parents seemed to have figured that he slept the whole time in there.

"Yeah..." came Daisuke's answer as he played with one of the green peas on his plate.

He hated green peas, but he never told his mom or dad that, only Dark knew.

Dark watched as Daisuke played with his food; as usual he hardly ate any. And as always he would leave the green peas behind.

Then he got an idea, as he reached for the straw in his drink, his managed to shove a pea inside, and placed it in his mouth taking a deep breath and aimed at Daisuke's head. As he shot it, it hit Daisuke square on his temple rather hard.

"Ow! Dark you jerk!" cried Daisuke as he rubbed where he got hit wiping the green juice it had left behind.

"Hahahaha, that was funny! Nice reflexes emo-boy!"

Daisuke glared at Dark, though he wasn't mad at Dark at all.

"Dark! Don't do that you'll might provoke Daisuke!" said their father in a concerned voice.

Daisuke felt like his heart cracked a little bit, as he heard those words. Just what did his parents think of him? Did they think like he was some kind of animal?

Dark looked at his father and frowned, "Dad, Daisuke isn't like that! Do-"

Before he could finish Daisuke had pushed out his chair and made his way out of the kitchen. Dark knew it was pointless to try and tell Daisuke to come back because it would only hurt his brother even more. He sighed as he gave both his parents a death glare before leaving the table himself.

No one seemed to have noticed just how fragile Daisuke really is inside, especially when Krad bothers him. Dark clenched his fist as he walked to his room; he hated Krad for making his brother suffer.

Daisuke didn't deserve this and Dark knew that there had to be some why to free Daisuke from Krad he just hadn't found the door. Daisuke sat on his bed curled up as little tears flowed down his face; Krad was sitting beside him grinning a knowing grin.

"See? Didn't I tell you they hated you?"

Daisuke didn't answer him as he stopped the rest of the tears.

"They hate you and you know it...don't try and run from the truth."

Daisuke whined, he knew that his parents were afraid that he might just go over the edge any moment and become dangerous which was why they made sure he stayed at home most of the time. As for his older brother Dark, he wasn't sure if he hated him, if he loved him or what.

He cried as he heard Krad's taunts and his cold laugh; sometimes he just wished he could just disappear.

* * *

That's the first chapter, I didn't change it much. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I have not updated, it's been crazy and what not. Anyway here's chapter two, i've made small changes. Enjoy!

* * *

Dark walked to his brother's room, after tonight's dinner he was sure that Daisuke was either crying or Krad might show up. As he passes their parent's bedroom the television could be heard, he couldn't help but glare at the door as if hoping it might catch on fire.

He sighed running his hand through his wild purple hair in frustration, he knew getting mad at them and plotting their punishment wouldn't help Daisuke. But it made Dark feel better. As he grew closer to his brother's room he could hear soft sobs emanating from the room.

His violet eyes narrowed for he knew what was the most likely cause for the boy's wiping, their father's idiotic comment or…Krad had shown up. Placing his hand on the metal doorknob, he found it unlocked, pushing it slightly, what he heard made his heart feel like breaking.

"…I know…they can't stand me…" said Daisuke as he hugged his knees closer to himself.

Krad smiled to himself watching the redhead suffer just seemed to bring him such joy. He leaned against Daisuke's back, so that their backs touched each other and his spoke in a cruel yet happy voice.

**_"See? Even that brother of yours' can't stand you…"_**

Daisuke made a sound that was between a growl and a sob. His ruby colored orbs opened slowly and stared at the wall in an almost pleading manner, more tears seemed to pour out at the mere thought.

_Could Dark really hate me?_

The mere idea really didn't seem too comprehensible he hardly remembered his childhood or really anything before Krad was developed. Sure they fought and teased each other and sure you could hear an occasional death threat…but did that really mean Dark couldn't stand him?

Krad could sense the boy's doubt in his statement so he decided it would be best to push another one of his buttons.  
_**  
"Remember how he reacted days…no weeks after that little incident…?"**_

Daisuke's eyes widen as he remembered, the memory was too painful…yet it was also too hard to ignore and forget it. He produced new tears and hugged his knees closer to his chest.

"Even…even Dark…"

Unknowingly to Daisuke, Dark stood behind the door, he felt himself sadden and hurt by Daisuke's words.  
_  
Does he really think I can't stand the sight of him?_

Dark had had enough, taking in a deep breath he prepared his assault on Daisuke.

One…Two…Three…GO!

Dark charged forward causing the door to bang against the wall that which resulted in Daisuke looking up with his swollen eyes.

"EMO-CHAN!" cried Dark as he lunged himself at the poor boy, who was forced to fall back onto his bed along with Dark on top of him.

Daisuke was so surprised at his brother's sudden sneak attack that he had briefly forgotten about Krad. But when he felt a cold stare he looked over his brother's shoulders and met Krad's gaze. The way he stared at Dark was so cold and evil that it sent shivers down his spine. He smirked at Daisuke before he left but he would return to torture the boy again and Daisuke knew that.

But…there another thing to worry about such as the hurting Dark had just caused him!

"Dark did you have to do that…?" asked Daisuke with a toneless yet calm voice.

Dark shrugged his shoulders as he laid his head on Daisuke's belly, which didn't seemed to bothered the boy in question.

"Mom told me to remind you to take your medicine " he lied.

He came in case Krad showed up.

Daisuke sighed; somehow having Dark around made him feel…wanted. Especially after what happened at the dinner table.

"Do I really have to take them…" Daisuke said with a groan.

He had to take three different type of pills, before it was more but the doctors has assured their parents that these three would help 'cure' him from his 'illness'. Though that was over three years ago…

"Yup! C'mon my little Emo!" answered Dark as he nuzzled Daisuke's belly before getting up.

Daisuke felt his face heat up lightly but shook it away, and got up from his bed as well and followed Dark to his bathroom.

"It's all an act Daisuke…" came Krad's voice echoing in his mind. Daisuke growled and shooed his head pushing the voice away.

"Emo-chan! Here's your candy!" said Dark as he popped the pills in the palm of his hand and reached out handing then to Daisuke to grab.

Daisuke grabbed them and popped them into his mouth with a grim expression; he didn't even bother with drinking water to wash them down anymore. Dark looked at Daisuke with a sad smirk on his lips, he knew that the pills hardly had any effect on his brother but the stupid Doctors and their parents didn't seem to understand that.

"Thanks Kaitou no baka-san." Answered Daisuke with a smirk that was all his own. It was devious yet sweet.

Daisuke gave Dark that name because Dark had the uncanny ability to steal things in a blink of an eye and not get caught. And besides he needed a come back towards the whole 'emo' thing. Dark pouted at his brother as they walked back to Daisuke's room, he poked his forehead sticking his tongue out at Daisuke.

"Ow…"

"Heh…"

Daisuke sighed as he bid goodnight to Dark and opened the door to his room.

"Ah…um Dai-kun…" said Dark before his brother could close the door on him.

" Yeah?" he asked

"If…um…if Krad comes back you could come into my room if you want, I'll leave the door unlocked ok?"

Daisuke blinked as his brother, he felt his face heat up lightly making it turn a pale shade of pink.

"…Why…?" he thought that Dark was probably teasing him as usual.

"Because I want to protect my little Emo kid." He answered with a wink and kissed the top of Daisuke's head in a brotherly fashion before he turned his back to him and made his way to his room.

Daisuke felt his face flushed before he shrugged his shoulders and went to bed

--

* * *

My face was so close to his that I could feel his breath on my lips; it held a ghostly touch. I stared into his eyes as we drew closer to one another, so close that I could smell his scent, the smell of freshly fallen rain.

"Daisuke…" he said my name in such a sweet yet soft voice that it sent shivers down my spine.

A grin was plastered on his red lips, as he pulled me in and our lips clashed together. I melted into the kiss almost instantly, his tongue made it's way into my mouth and explored every single part as if memorizing it. I moaned as I felt a hand travel downwards and sled inside my pants, creasing my member in a teasing fashion.

We broke apart for the need of air was unavoidable; His violet eyes held mine in hypnosis fashion. His smiled again as he leaned down inches from my swollen lips; "You're beautiful Daisuke…"

"Dark…"

--

* * *

Daisuke awoke with a start; his ruby eyes scanned his surrounding. It was morning, Saturday and no Dark.

What did that dream mean…?

Daisuke ran his fingers through his strawberry hair, shaking the dream off he got up. Since today was his visit to his therapist. He stood up and went to his drawer, pulling out his chosen articles of clothing and went to change.  
_**  
"Dai-chan…"**_

Daisuke narrowed his eye, "Go away Krad…"  
_**  
"Aw! That's so mean! What happened? You use to listen to me all the time!"**_ whined Krad pouting at Daisuke who merely gave him a cold stare.

"Yeah…and look what happened…to Risa and Riku."  
_**  
"You're forgetting someone…remember Freebret?"  
**_  
Daisuke's eyes grew wide with both sorrow and pain; he leaned against the wall as he pressed his hands over his ear trying to block Krad out. Why couldn't Krad just stop? Wasn't it enough that Risa and Riku's fate was still burning brightly in his mind and soul? Why did he have to bring Freebret up? Why now?

"Stop it…"

"Oh I remember every little, every single tiny detail…care to take a look Dai-kun?"

"Stop it! Go away!"

* * *

--downstairs--

* * *

"Mom, when will Daisuke stop having to do all of this?" asked Dark as he lay on the couch.

He wore tight black leather pants that hugged his hips, and a red sleeveless shirt, on his neck he wore two necklaces a Ying and yang sign broken in two and finger-less gloves that went up to his elbows.

Emiko, his mother, sighed at her eldest son's question.

"Till he gets better, Dear."

Dark rolled his eyes at her, "Mom, there's nothing wrong with him. And besides Daisuke doesn't need fixing…he needs to be supported and treated like a normal person not a nutcase."

She sighed, " Dark you just don't understand."

"What is there not to und-"

" Dark, please go get your brother or we'll be late."

Dark growled as he stood up with his boots stomping every step of the way with his sudden annoyance. He reached Daisuke's room and found it locked, he smirked as he grabbed a safety pin and unlocked the door within moments.

He heard sobbing; he grew worry and rushed inside without asking Daisuke for permission. . He gasped as his violet eyes fell onto Daisuke's form; there he was curled up in a ball as he muttered to himself.

"Go away, Go away, Go away, Go away…"

Dark kneeled beside Daisuke and brushed some of his red hair out of his face, his couldn't help but feel almost helpless.

"Daisuke...Hey…"

No responses.

" Daisuke…Emo-chan!"

Daisuke snapped out of the seemed trance as he heard Daisuke's voice.

"D-dark…" cried the boy, with his ruby eyes gazing into those pools of violet. His sorrow seemed to lessen and his body seemed to relax.

Dark smiled as he pulled Daisuke into a hug as he rubbed his back in a soothing circular manner, as Daisuke began to cry small tears.

"Shh…it's ok Daisuke…"

"Dark, Krad just won't leave me alone!" he cried clenching tightly to Dark as he felt his body starts to shake again.

"It's ok I'm here now…"

Dark held him closer and seemed to be crabbing him like a newborn child.

"Dark…when will this end?" he asked, he hated being weak in front of his older brother. But what he hated most was the feeling he was having in the very pit of his stomach; he hated to be seen as a helpless child unable to protect himself from his own inner demons.

Dark didn't know how to answer for he didn't know himself; "I don't know Daisuke…I don't know…"

Daisuke whimpered a bit as he collapsed in Dark's embrace, who held him tightly as if afraid that the red head in his arms might just disappear.  
_  
Damn you Krad!  
_  
--

* * *

As they rode in the car towards the institute, where they were headed it was pure silence and no one seemed to want to speak at all.

"Daisuke! I'm bored! Entertain me!"

"…Shut up…"answered Daisuke aloud as he leaned his head against the car's window watching the other cars and buildings pass by.

Dark arched a purple eyebrow at his younger brother though he knew that Daisuke was most likely talking to Krad. He couldn't help but feel left out, and was rather annoyed that Daisuke was so dead though he couldn't really blame him. Dark smirked, as he thought up a plan to get Daisuke a little more alive.

Daisuke hadn't bothered to comb his hair considering the fact that it was naturally spiky, a black baggy shirt that went a little bit pass his hands and faded jeans.

"Hey! Emo-chan, wanna go shopping for new…or at least much more colorfully wardrobe after this?" asked Dark punching Daisuke's right arm lightly.

" Not re-"

"Goodie then! Mom after this can you drop me and Daisuke off at the mall to buy him more clothes?" he asked not letting Daisuke finish his answer.

Emiko smiled at her sons, she was less strict then Kosuke and always wanted to let Daisuke out more often.

"Sure honey! Oh! We're here!" she said as they drove up to the parking lot.

As they did so Daisuke couldn't help but glare at Dark in a pouting manner, "Jerk…"

Dark smiled at his brother as he leaned closer to Daisuke, who felt his stomach do a flip.

"…Too bad you'll thank me later…" answered Dark with a wink before flicking Daisuke's nose and pulled back leaving a very red and confused Daisuke.


	3. Chapter 3

I remade this chapter, well enjoy

* * *

Daisuke hide the blush as best he could and got out of the car following closely behind Dark and his mother. He couldn't help but feel the dread building up inside of him as they entered the gloomy looking building. He glanced briefly at Dark, whom was busy scanning through his newly 'bought' ipod. He seemed at ease and completely sucked into his own world and as for his mother, she was busy looking for something in her purse. He sighed to himself as they climbed up the stairs in a slow pace, and reached the door, which belonged to his therapist. Every time he went through that door, his heart would pound against his chest, as the anxiety would build up inside of him. Emiko sensing her son's uneasiness opened the door and led the two boys inside, with a bright smile.

A woman looked up as they entered and nodded her head at them," She's waiting for him…"

Emiko said a small thank you before she turned to look at Daisuke, "Now, be good dear, answer all of her questions ok? "

"Yeah…" came Daisuke's response as he walked towards the second door in the room, but not before Dark spoke to him.

"Oi, Emo-chan just relax…ok?" whispered Dark in Daisuke's ear, so softly causing shivers to run down Daisuke's spine.

Quickly recollecting himself he gave Dark a pout before he entered inside, where came the greeting voice of his therapist.

"Niwa-san, Good to see you again…" she said in a cheery voice that was all her own. Though it never really gave Daisuke much of comfort, considering the reason why he was there.

Daisuke returned the smile as best he could; "Hello Ms. Towa No Shirube…"

And he sat in front of her, she had green eyes and short silver hair it seemed to be real but Daisuke doubted it. After all, how many people have silver hair? But then again…how many people have natural purple hair like Dark? …don't ask how he knows it's natural.

"Please call me To-to, besides that name's too long to say and…it makes me feel old…" she said with a sigh.

Daisuke rolled his ruby eyes slightly, he often wonder who was the one who really need the therapy…him or her...

"Ok…To-to…"he said though the name felt odd on his tongue.

"That's better, now on to business…" she looked through her papers which she kept on her clipboard.

Daisuke felt himself become nervous. He didn't really like these visits much especially when they have to discuss certain things.

"So…have you been able to recover any memories before Krad was developed…?" she asked, her joking manner changed to a serious tone now.

Daisuke shook his head, "No…I hardly remember anything before…Krad…"

She nodded her head and scribbled something down on paper, "Have the episodes gotten any stronger then last time…?"

Daisuke stared at her for a second and tried to recall any, " Well…they haven't…not really…"

"Ok…Are you still innocent…?"

Daisuke tilted his head, for he didn't understand what she meant so he asked her to repeat the question because he didn't understand what she had meant. She chuckled when he asked for this and cleared her throat.

"What I meant to say was…are you still a virgin…?"

Daisuke turned beet red at the question, "Y-y-y-yes…" he couldn't hide his stutter as he felt his face grow even hotter.

_Did she really have to ask that!_

As if she had read his mind she answered his unasked question, "They reason I ask, is because I want to know if Krad's persona has been blending into yours."

Daisuke blinked, sort of understanding what she meant and nodded his head. She smiled and continued on with her questioning.

"Have any problems developed within your family…? Do you argue at all…?"she as she continued to write on her clipboard.

"Well…with my mom and dad no…not really we hardly speak to each other much…" he answered feeling a little sad.

"Really…? And why is that…do you think…?" she asked looking up at him.

Daisuke paused for a moment and wondered if he should tell her, in the end he decided to answer the question.

"I…think mom is just…really worried…but…dad…I think he's afraid of me…"he answered barely above a whisper.

To-to's green eyes grew sad at this, she often felt sorry for many of her patients, but Daisuke was special. She remembered how he use to be at the beginning of these session, though he told her how Krad hurt him he still found a way to smile the brightest smile one could. But now it was a different story. Daisuke was no longer that cheery, hopeful boy he once was as a dark cloud seemed to loom over him constantly. And it seemed his parents were of no real help at the moment.

"I see…and what about your brother…?"she asked, hoping some thing positively would be said.

"Dark…?" he asked.

"Yes, do you two fight?" she asked, hoping this would lead to something good.

"Hmm…yeah we do." he answered but, he smiled, faintly. But the smile was there.

"How often?" she tried not to grin, so the brother was helping him?

"About…three times a week, sometimes everyday…" he answered shrugging his shoulder as he found this question rather pointless.

"Do you ever feel as if you want to cause him harm? Hurt him?" she asked though she highly doubted that this sweet boy could do anything like that.

"No!" he cried suddenly upset.

Daisuke jumped up from the chair slightly, he could never hurt his older brother in such a way. True they fought often but nothing like that. He could never hurt Dark, because Dark was the only one who helped Daisuke. Dark was…his light…

To-to saw how this upset the boy apologizing to him, "I didn't mean to offend you Niwa-san…I was merely making sure."

"…Ok, I guess…" he muttered as he sat down again.

"Now Daisuke I want ask you a favor," she said as she reached under her chair and produced a black book, which seemed to be a journal. " When ever Krad shows up, I want you to write if here and explain what he does to you also write you feelings as well. Or any significant events alright? This sound help us determine a few things."

Daisuke nodded his head and held the little black book in his pale hands, wondering if this book will do him any good.

* * *

"Darrrkkk!" cried Daisuke as the older of the two pulled him by his wrist into the huge building, known as the Mall.

"Be careful you two! I'll come to pick you up by nine! Bye!" Emiko shouted from the car before she drove off leaving the two siblings to deal with each other.

"Say ya Mom!" called Dark as he watched the car drive away from view.

"Now…" he looked at Daisuke with an evil grin on his face which cause Daisuke to shiver slightly as if a cold breeze blew by; " Shopping!"

Dark threw his arms in the air along with Daisuke's who merely mumbled under his breath that it was all a waste of time. They walked through the doors, hands still together that caused a couple of people to stare, which resulted in Daisuke blushing. Dark merely kept his head up high with that devious grin on his face, quickly checking just how much their mother had given.  
_  
Hmm…not bad a few hundreds should do us some good…_

"Dark…why do we have to go…?" asked Daisuke as his elder brother pulled him to the escalator.

The other teen, turned and looked at the red haired boy and merely shrugged his shoulders; "Don't know…but isn't it nice…?"

Daisuke tilted his head, not understand the question that Dark had addressed him with.

"What do you mean?" he asked not understanding what was nice being dragged around.

Dark sighed; his brother could be so cute sometimes; "You hardly ever get to go outside besides school…I...just wanted to let get some fresh air…without them…"

Dark tuned away, not understand why he found it difficult to act so nice to his brother, most likely it was because they never really got to spend time like this, like brothers or friends. Even if they weren't related by blood.

"Oh…" said Daisuke smiling faintly.

"Thanks…Dark," answered Daisuke He never really got time with Dark except the times they fought at home, because their parents were protective over Daisuke.

_Dark…had always found a way to stand by me…or at least try too…_

_But why is my heart pounding…?_  
_  
It must have something to do with that stupid weird dream…!_

They reached the second floor; Dark smiled at Daisuke before his violet eyes flickered towards a certain store that he, himself, favored greatly.

"Daisuke I'm going to fix that crappy wardrobe of yours today! Come on!", Dark pulled the chibi by the hand as the other followed behind.

"Dark!" he cried with annoyance in his voice, but a smile could be seen on his lips.

Daisuke gasped when they entered the store, inside was deep red with black on the walls and ceilings. He had to admit his brother didn't have such bad taste in stores, but he couldn't really say much about anything else. Dark smirked as he looked at Daisuke's expression, "Come on lets pick out some clothes and try them on you ok?"

"Wah!"

Daisuke was pulled yet again; he had lost count how many times he had been pulled by Dark like a rag doll.

First they came to one rack with shirts, which Dark chose carefully before he placed them in Daisuke's arms for him too hold. Then came the pants, since Daisuke wasn't paying much attention as Dark fussed about which to pick and decided on taking a few. The pile just seemed to get bigger, though Daisuke wasn't really going to complain considering how much attention he was getting from Dark.

"Ok…I think that's good enough now lets go try them on!" he heard Dark say as he felt the other push behind him.

"O-ok…"mumbled Daisuke feeling Dark's hands on his back; he leaned against them a bit. But only briefly because they reached the dressing rooms shortly after, Daisuke stared at it then at Dark. Dark tilted his head at Daisuke; "What…? Do you want me to help you undress yourself or something?"

"NO!" he yelled.

He hid he scarlet face and slammed the door before Dark could say anything more.

_Damn it! Why did Dark have to go and say that!_

I mean…it's not like…he meant it but…

Ah…! Why couldn't he have said something less…Dark…?  
  
Daisuke sighed to himself, running a hand through his strawberry hair. His heart wasn't pounding as hard as before but his face didn't lose its reddish color. H e sighed allowing himself to cool down a bit, he looked at the selection of clothes that Dark had picked out and his face slightly paled.

"…Aw…man…"he mumbled as he looked at the clothes.

* * *

  
Dark leaned against the wall near the fitting rooms; they had tried many outfits but none seem to fit little Daisuke well. At least Daisuke opened the door for the last outfit that Dark had chosen. He push himself away from the wall and there stood Daisuke, and when he did he was at a lost for words.

"Holy…crap...Daisuke…"he muttered with a smirk on his lips.

Daisuke stood before him, dressed in his chosen clothing, which obviously held Dark's taste. Daisuke wore a tight fitting, red long sleeve shirt that showed off his pale shoulders a bit allowing one to view his collarbone. Around his neck was a black cocker with a bell, the jeans weren't tight but they weren't that loose either, and they had black stains on them like blood. Around his waist was a black belt with a black wing as it buckle and black converse shoes with red lining.

"D-does it…look bad…?" asked Daisuke in a shy tone as he felt a pale pink form on his cheeks. He wasn't use to these type of things, he usually never asked for clothes.

Dark closed his mouth and shook his head slowly, unable to tare his eyes away from the redhead boy before him. Daisuke could be a model if he wanted to!

"No…It's…wow…Daisuke…you look…just…wow…" answered Dark in an amazed voice.

Daisuke blushed and looked at the floor, "T-thanks…I think…"

After a few second of silence Dark got a brilliant, or at least to him, idea. Grabbing Daisuke's hand he told the redhead boy of his newly formed plan, after they had paid for the clothes, which he told Daisuke no to take off.

"Hey…with you looking so hot and all, we are going enjoy ourselves and…got out for dinner!"

Daisuke gulped, his heart was pounding. Dinner? With Dark?

_I'm so in for it now…

* * *

Please review -bows-_


	4. Chapter 4

I figured i keep the poems because it relates to the story kinda of, anyway enjoy!

* * *

When the sky is dark and the wind is cold

I never knew where to turn to

afraid of your rejection and afraid of my darker self who hunts my waking hours

marked to a debt that I own, for what I have dealt with

I'm afraid to walk to the light

for it burns my eyes everytime I look up at the sun

You call my name and try to comfort me

but in the end I know that you will turn away from me

Why can't I stand beside you?

Why can't I be free of myself?

I can't look away and I can't run from my dark past

Risa...Riku... Freedert...

Momma...Papa...

Dark...

Why can't any of you...try to save me...?

I'm sorry...again...I'm sorry for my sins...

But please...don't leave me in the darkness again...

* * *

Taking in deep breaths and clenching to the sides of his chair slightly his breathing coming in somewhat short. Daisuke glanced upwards at Dark as he ordered their dinner for the night. His heartbeat was racing, faster then it should normally be, and far faster then he would have wanted it to, he was sure that Dark was able to hear the pounding of his heart across the table.

Dark, once he had paid for the clothes, took the red head boy by the hand pulling him to a near by restaurant…an Italian restaurant. He couldn't help but admire how his younger brother looked in the clothes that he, Dark Mousy, had chosen. The way his milky skin glowed in the light, and the faint redness on his cheeks, his exposed collar bone and shoulders had caused a few heads to turn and drool over him. Though none of them had a chance to say a single thing to Daisuke as Dark chased them away from the boy, being rather protective. He may have been an adopted older brother, but he was still an older brother.

Daisuke glanced again at his older adopted brother; his stomach did a flip as Dark flashed a smile his way as he continued to order the food…in Italian. What the hell!

What's wrong with me, thought the redhead as he heart kept on pounding seemly trying to break through his chest.

Dark finished ordering and turned to smile at Daisuke once again, his violet eyes looked intently at him, cause the younger to blush a bit. Daisuke gulped and looked down holding his hands together tightly.

"Emo-chan…?" asked Dark noticing the red that was emanating on Daisuke's face.

Daisuke took a deep breath and looked up; red colored eyes stared into those pools of violet periodically, "Hm?"

"Are you sick? Your face is really red…" Dark muttered, reaching over the small table for two, placing his cool hand on Daisuke's forehead.

The younger pouted this was not helping.

"You're warm! Do you have a fever? We could leave if you don't feel well enough…I know you're not use to being outside that much…because of…Krad…" said Dark caressing the boy's cheek lightly, it was a subconscious motion.

Daisuke shook his head, he didn't want to miss out on this one chance for him and Dark to hang out in such a long time without the pain of their parents or…Krad for the blonde at the moment was not making his presence known.

"No I'm fine…just…I don't know…shaky I guess…I'm not use to being around so many people…other then you Dark…"he said as he sighed slightly.

It was true, after the incident with the three girls he hadn't socialized with people. It was easier that way.

He wanted to say more, he wanted to tell Dark that he gives him so much comfort, he also wanted to tell him about the dream he had…but he was afraid that it would freak Dark out resulting him in abandoning Daisuke.

Instead Daisuke took a sip from the glass of water that was provided for them upon entering. Dark sighed and settled back down into his seat, glancing at Daisuke with a worried look on his pretty face.

Dark was worried, the day had gone well, better then he could've hoped but…he was still worried that maybe…Krad might just want to crash their moment. Dark couldn't figure out what had caused the alter ego to be developed inside of Daisuke, he wanted to help his brother in anyway he could, not caring of what that price might be in the end.

Dark looked again at Daisuke and noticed that his face had gone pale, though the red added some color, but it didn't help conceal the sickly look on his brother's face.

Dark stood up and kneeled beside Daisuke so they would on eye level, "Hey Dai-kun…you don't look so hot you want to eat outside instead? There's less people out there and the air might do you some good," he paused stroking his cheek in an effort to comfort him, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here, Dai-kun…"

Daisuke blushed deeply at the concern that laced Dark's words and the look that he was giving him, those eyes, and the feel of Darks hand brushing against his cheek was making the red head feel like melting away. But he remembered something, there was another person Dark was so nice to, so sweet to…and it was Daisuke's old best friend, Satoshi.

Satoshi was the other that took Dark's affections from Daisuke. The redhead loved his best friend but they became distant when that incident happened. Daisuke shook himself of these thoughts.

"Um…b-but…wouldn't the waiter get mad?" he asked.

Dark shook his head, "Nope! Because…I told him to take our food outside, when you weren't looking away I asked him to do us that small, little favor." He paused, "See? I do think ahead."

Daisuke looked at Dark and gave him a smile, "Thanks…"

"Hey, for you I'd do anything…" muttered Dark, not knowing that those simple words held a double meaning for the red head who…if it was even possible blushed a little bit more.

"Now, lets go…" he pause as he stood up, "It's in the back, you could see the sky really well especially the stars…"

"Ok" mumbled Daisuke as they walked outside, Dark was right; there were hardly any people out there. But the few that were…were mostly couples, which made Daisuke fell somewhat uneasy.

Dark pulled on his hand and dragged him to the farther side, near where they had planted small bushes and flowers; their food was there and set. Daisuke let out a small gasp,

"Wow…Dark…you…you didn't have to do this!" said Daisuke who smiled brightly.

The taller boy smiled, "Well, it's the least I can do for someone I love" he muttered with a smile as they sat down.

Daisuke's heart stopped beating for a bit, he wasn't sure if Dark knew how those words sounded…or he was just being the same old Dark playing with peoples emotions.

"Y-yeah…" stuttered Daisuke.

As he reached for his fork, Dark nearly stabbed his eye out holding up his own fork that was laced with food.

Daisuke yelped causing Dark to chuckle, "C'mon Dai-kun I use to feed you all the time when you were smaller" he paused "well…it's not like you got taller…"

Daisuke glared at him lightly, " You're mean…And I'm not a baby, I don't need to be fed like one!"

Dark gave a pout and batted his eyelashes, "But…I like doing it…" adding a purr like sound in the end.

Daisuke blushed and looked away, he sighed, "Fine…"

Dark smiled in victory and began to feed Daisuke his food, he couldn't help the fact that he was enjoying it and so was Daisuke. As he took the last bit he let out a happy sigh, this day was going better then he could have ever hoped it would, "Dark…"

The purple haired teen looked up at the sound of his name, "Yeah?" he looked down at his spoon, "What you want my spoon too?"

Daisuke was taken aback giving him a blank stare replying with a flat no, " No, Dark I just wanted to say…Thank you…thank you for everything…"

Dark felt his own face grow slightly red and looked away, "Yeah…anytime Emo-chan…"

Daisuke smiled this time instead of his usual glare, he sighed standing up to go to the restroom but he didn't get that far. As he stood up a shooting pain ran through his body causing him to gasp and fall to his knees, Dark rushed to his side concern could be seen on his face as he called Daisuke's name over and over.

Daisuke couldn't hear him and another wave of pain shot through his thin body, causing the small boy to cry out in pain a little. He rolled onto the floor griping his sides in hope that the pain would fade away, but it wouldn't.

The feeling of needles were being stabbed into his flesh. Tears began to form in his ruby eyes, he wanted to fade away, and he couldn't hear Dark as the older boy called his name and wrapped his arms around the boy in hope of helping him.

"Emo-chan! Dai-kun! Daisuke!" he paused as crystal tears threatened to fall down his own cheeks, "Hold on!"

"You can't escape Daisuke...you belong to me..."

But Daisuke couldn't hear Dark's voice…only Krad's that echoed through his mind…slowly driving him up the wall…into insanity.

* * *

Darkness is all I can see

It's all I can feel

It's there a way to break this spell?

Help me I'm drowning!

Help me I'm fading!

The darkness is growing...

I don't want to be lost

I don't want to be forgotten...

But most of all...

I don't want to leave your side...

* * *

well here is the next one, fixed a few things! please review!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Memories can be scattered and destroyed

But my love can't be forgotten

You're my light in the Darkness

I'd die for you and hold you close

But the Darkness can never be with the light...

* * *

Dark held Daisuke against him, he checked to see if the latter was breathing, to his relief he could feel his warm breath against the palm of his hands. It felt like a soft wind was playing against him, soft and fragile, just like Daisuke.  
His amethyst eyes looked down at that kind, soft innocent face. He picked him up placing the money for their bill and walked out of the restaurant with people staring. He nuzzled his cheek against Daisuke's flaming red hair.

"Hold on Daisuke…please hold on…" muttered Dark as they walked to the bus station; he didn't want to phone their mother it would just make things worse.

As the bus came Dark stepped forward and gave the money for their bus ride home. Thankfully it was somewhat empty, walking to the back was the seat s was almost like a bed, he placed the redhead down and smiled sadly.

He recalled another time, when this had happened, Daisuke was out for two months, the doctors said that he had just slipped into a coma from shock. After he woke up… he didn't remember Dark or their parents, nothing at all it was almost as if Krad had stolen his memories or locked them away. Dark looked down at Daisuke would that happen again?

"Daisuke…don't wake up forgetting me…please Daisuke…"said Dark as he ran his hand through Daisuke's hair.

He had no idea what was going on in the other's mind and soul…

* * *

Choking, dying, captive, haunted and afraid.

That's how Daisuke Niwa felt as Krad took him from Dark yet again spoiling their evening, darkness it was cold and icy. His breathing came in short; he could see it in a puff of smoke. He looked around him, he knew he wasn't awake, even in real life the nights had never been this forbidding. He was standing in a street, brick walls surrounding him on each side; he couldn't see the night sky, or the stars.

Suddenly his breath was caught in his throat and a forbidding feeling ran down the redhead's spine, gasping he had the sudden the need to run and hide. Almost as if someone was chasing him, or will be chased. Not wanting to look behind him, he started off, running as quickly as he could not wanting to pause fearing that who ever was after him would catch him

"Dark!" he cried, not knowing why but it comfort him somehow.

"He can't save you Dai-kun, you are mine after all…" said a teasing voice behind me, he knew instantly who it was.

Daisuke yelped in both fear and desperation his feet thundered down the street as he raced away from Krad. He glanced behind him; red eyes widen as the saw the older blonde male running right behind him. With a smile on his lips, but it wasn't one of those charming smiles that made you feel warm inside, like Dark's, but cold in a homicidal I'm-going-to-have-so-much-fun-killing-you type of smile.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Daisuke making his lungs feel raw with fear.

Daisuke kept on running, he kept on hoping, that Krad couldn't catch him, that he'd wake up, that he'd be safe. Safe and sound in Dark's strong arms where Krad couldn't hurt him, where his mother and father wouldn't fear him.

"Daisuke…you can't escape after all, Dark can't save you. He'll just hurt you in the end. But I'll protect you, after all you're my lovely host," purred Krad.

The longhaired blonde grew tired of chasing after the redhead, he smirked as he grew out his pearly white wings and headed toward Daisuke. The latter heard the flipping sound wanting to turn to see what was happening as he ran for dear life, he lost his footing and tripped. Tumbling he slammed against a brick wall and cried out in sudden pain, as a dizzy spell hit him that he couldn't stand up and his could hardly breathe.

Blinking he looked around and saw that he had come into a dead end, his heart pound against his chest, he thought that it would burst through. But he relaxed slightly seeing that Krad was nowhere to be found; he slumped against the wall, taking in breaths as if he was drinking them.

"Thank…God…" he whispered through his sips of air.

"What are you thanking 'him' for, Dai-kun?" came a voice with mocking sweetness.

Daisuke's blood ran cold, he didn't want to look up, and feeling as if his heart had melted away from the sudden fear that struck him. Shutting his eyes tightly thinking that maybe he was imagining this, that if he opened those ruby eyes that Krad wouldn't be there looming over him with a smirk on his lip.

"Look at me when I'm talking Dai-kun…"said Krad standing few feet away from the redhead, smirking in triumph.

Daisuke cringed, feeling defeated, captured, cornered like a scared kitten afraid of getting hit by his master or worse…

Daisuke looked up; shaking from head to toe feeling tears slip down his cheeks, just how he felt his life will slip away. Krad stood before him, happy as a clam with pure white wings that contrasted his dark demeanor.

If Daisuke didn't know Krad, he would say that the golden eyed blonde before him looked like an angel, but he wasn't. Krad wasn't angel, if he was, he would an angel of death and suffering made especially for Daisuke. But what made his heart stop and vanish was what Krad held in his right had with no effort at all, a gun perfectly shaped and pure black pointed right at Daisuke aiming for where his heart is.

"K-Krad…" he yelped pushing against the wall as if hoping that it would fall back and he would be free to run away from his insane alter ego.

The blonde smiled sweetly at his host, "Hi, Daisuke, we haven't face each other like this since that time I locked your memories away…too bad things have to end in harsh note…but your body was never meant for you to keep…once you're gone it'll be mine. All. Mine"

"No! Please don't-"

A loud bang echoed through and through cutting off the redhead before he spoke, Daisuke was there dead and gone laying on the floor and his heart and blood seeped out from the small bullet wound. Krad stood there laughing like a maniac, grinning in success and declared his victory as he took over Daisuke's body.

* * *

Oh, how both of them wished that had happened all in order and without delay, but…that's not what happened.

For there came no horrible pain as the bullet was shot, there was no laughing and Daisuke did not lose his body because he wasn't dead on the floor bleeding. But he would have preferred that had happened then what was reality.

"Bastard!" cried Krad glaring daggers at the figure that stood before me, "Damn you to hell Dark!"

Daisuke cried, that was all he could do, cry those ruby colored eyes out as he stared at his savior. Staring at the person who had just saved him, kneeling right before his face, with a bullet to his stomach.

Dark looked at Daisuke smiling sweetly, as blood slipped down his chine amethyst eyes slowly dulling. Daisuke whimpered and wrapped his arms around Dark feeling the feathers that came from his black elegant wings that seem more fitting for an angel then Krad's.

"Daisuke…"

Dark winced slightly from the metallic bullet in his gut, causing him to bleed, he pulled away from Daisuke caressing the boy's cheek.

Leaning forward he placed a kiss on Daisuke's lips, it was sweet but short, he pulled away and smiled sadly at the flaming redhead. Not a moment passed afterwards when a hoard of bullets were fired as Krad yelled in frustration, aiming at Dark cursing him to hell.  
Dark pushed the smaller boy away from him as the bullets pierced through his body causing him to cry out in pain as blood flowed out of him like a cursed fountain of blood. Daisuke cried, he yelled, as he watched the one he loved being killed before him bullet after bullet.

Rushing towards Dark as the other laid on the ground vomiting the blood that rested at the base of his throat, he covered them both with his black wing using them as a shield. Daisuke felt like dying watching Dark waste away on the floor he wrapped his arms around him holding him close to his heart, whispering his name over and over as if it held some magic that could heal the fallen angel in his arms.

"D-d-dark…please…h-hold on…!" sobbed the redhead. Dark smiled sadly at Daisuke placing a finger to his lips to shush him. Daisuke looked into those eyes, that use to be so full of life and love now just empty pools of amethyst waiting to close forever.

"Emo-chan…you have …to…wake up, please if …you stay here Krad …will take over your body please… wake up!" he said nuzzling the younger's cheek with the last of his strength he placed a small kiss on Daisuke's face and mumbled his last words.

"Please…wake…u…p…"

His eyes were dull and closed slowly as he breathed his last breath his head slumped back as his body went limp and cold in Daisuke's arms. Wings falling down recoiling against their master as he died, Daisuke felt crushed, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and was being beaten over and over.

"No…Dark…?"

Krad laughed, "Aw…look's like Dark wasn't so much of an hero after all…too bad now…your turn Daisuke…" he said aiming the gun at Daisuke, whom paid no attention to the gun. All the redhead could think or fell was the lost of the one person who ever treated him like he belonged.

"No…Dark…" he sobbed and looked at the peacefully face that was Dark's but the figures were covered in blood and sadness.

"Dark…"he whined, "Please…dark...come back… DDDAARRKKK!!!"

* * *

Daisuke shot up gasping for air, rapidly searching his surroundings, he looked down to see in Dark was still in his arms. But there was no one there, no Dark, no blood, no beautiful wings, just his ordinary plain room. He broke down.

He broke down right then and there and began to cry, he couldn't stop crying, he was safe in his home and Dark was somewhere in his room most likely, alive and well, Dark was alive! He whaled, he sobbed so loudly that he didn't care who heard him, the tears came in a waterfalls drenching his pillows and shirt. He was just so glad that Dark was ok, that he was back in the real world and not his demented mind anymore.

But he was also afraid, afraid of what ha happened, of what might happen if he ever tried to sleep again , if he let his guard down. He was afraid if Krad had hated Dark so much that he would kill in Daisuke's mind, he didn't want to know what would happen if Krad got the redhead's body. No, Daisuke couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let that happen. No matter what Daisuke wanted to protect Dark, even if it meant he had to distance himself from him. Even if it broke Daisuke inside, he'd do anything to protect Dark even if it killed him.  


* * *

  
_'Entry # 1_

I had the most horrible dream last night, everything was going fine till Krad showed up and took me away. I don't know why he's able to do that, but he came make black out at will but I'm able to resist sometimes. But he was able to ruin everything again…I'm not able to protect myself in my dreams but someone important to me saved my 'dream self' but at the risk of his life. I'm scared that Krad might take over me for good and harm those I love, especially Dark. I can't help but feel attracted to Dark, even through he is adopted into our family his still like a brother. I'm confused but I know that I really like him…and I'd do anything to protect him.'

Daisuke sighed as he closed his journal, and stood up stretching, he didn't notice that someone was behind him and felt two strong arms warp around his shoulders feeling that someone rest his chine on his own shoulder.

"C'mon Emo-chan, Emiko and Kosuke are gone for the day and I'd be so hurt if you declined me cooking so come down stairs ok?" whispered Dark into Daisuke's ear placing a kiss on his cheek before letting him go and walk down stairs.

Daisuke felt his face heat up and his heart was still beating even after Dark left, he walked downstairs trying to regain his senses.  
_  
'I can't fall for him I can't fall for him…!'_  
**_  
"Dai-kun, you're mine never forget that…"_**

"I can't love Dark…" he said softly his ruby eyes no longer bright, they harden with determination.

* * *

He got up and walked downstairs and got the shock of a lifetime. There in the dinning room, was Satoshi and Dark…kissing, yes…kissing.

Daisuke could hear Krad's voice of laughter echo in his head taunting him and for once Daisuke didn't disagree. He was so stupid.

"…get a room you two," he said softly as he walked into the dinning room closing his eyes as he sat down.

He didn't want to look at them.

Dark and Satoshi broke the kiss, Dark was smirking and chuckling while Satoshi was blushing ever so slightly.

"Sorry, little brother anyway breakfast should be ready!" said Dark as he walked over to the oven.

Daisuke said nothing keeping his eyes completely closed. Satoshi looked over at his old best friend. The redhead was paler then he remembered and a lot thinner. Even though he was dating Dark, he had rarely seen Daisuke around.

"Hi Daisuke," he said trying to smiled.

The redhead opened his eyes, Satoshi froze. He remembered that they were ruby and not gold. Daisuke's eyes had suddenly gone gold and held a stare in them that would make any person's blood run cold. It was Krad…Krad….

In truth, Krad was only watch through Daisuke's eyes, he didn't take over the body. He merely observed. At least for now, perhaps…Satoshi could help him finally break Daisuke?

"Hello Satoshi…"said Daisuke to his old friend. He knew Krad was watching, he knew Krad was there and for once...he didn't care.

* * *


End file.
